


Almost love

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, exopromptmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever felt a potential love for someone?</p><p>Like, you don’t actually love them and you know you don’t, but you know you could. You realize that you could easily fall in love with them. It’s almost like the bud of a flower, ready to blossom but it’s just not quite there yet. And you like them a lot, you really do. You think about them often, but you don’t love them. You could, though. You know you could.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Written for exopromptmeme.

Jongin couldn’t keep from glancing at Kyungsoo. He just couldn’t help it. Everytime, his eyes would fall on his hyung when he entered a room and his hand would automatically fall on his shoulder to keep him close. It was instinctive and he never thought much about it.

There was just something between them - a spark- that he couldn’t explain. They knew each other since trainee days and became friends along the way, simple and easy. Everything was easy with Kyungsoo.

But come to think about it, it was kind of strange, all the skin ship, the looks they exchanged, the smiles. It should be odd from the perspective of the others, but for Jongin it was natural. He needed to touch Kyungsoo, feel him close or be able to see him.

He knew he loved his hyung, he wasn’t in love with him – he wasn’t gay, but maybe he could be. If he loved men, that is.

But here he was checking Kyungsoo out, his face, his eyes, his body, the way he talked, sang and danced. His quietness when they were on broadcast and the witty comments he told Jongin backstage. His really big eyes, his smile. Yes, he could easily fall in love with him.

He would if he could.

Falling in love with Kyungsoo would be the easy part but make him happy would be the hardest. As a friend he knew how to act, how to make him smile when he was upset, how to comfort him, but as a lover ? Would he be able to ?

He knew everything about Kyungsoo, inside and out, and vice versa. Jongin was secretive, withdrawn and wasn’t a man of many words but Kyungsoo didn’t need words to understand him, the younger was an open book to him.

Jongin sighed. Kyungsoo who sat next to him at dinner looked at him and put his hand on his knee, gently rubbing it.

‘Tired ?’ He asked softly.

He nodded simply and smiled at him, brushing his hand on the nape of his neck. Kyungsoo seemed reassured and kept eating, not removing his hand.

Jongin kept his eyes on him and watched him talk to Chanyeol about the next song they would have to practice together, his eyes sparkling. He laced his fingers with Kyungsoo’s who didn’t even blink, used to his touch.

Yes it would be easy to love Kyungsoo. Too easy.


End file.
